The Family Heirloom
by infernofield108
Summary: What if Naruto had something to focus all of that boundless energy on. What if he had something to learn. That interested him, what if he had one of his family heirlooms?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I wanted to give writing another try, according to some people I have talked to I'm pretty good at it, but I just wasn't feeling my stories. Maybe one day I will go and complete them but until then I will be starting this story. I hope to finish this one, and hopefully you will enjoy.**

 **Dialogue:** "Hello."

 **Thoughts:** ' _Hello_ '

 **Loud/Authoritative/Kyuubi: "Hello."**

 **Loud/Authoritative/Kyuubi thinking:** **'** ** _Hello_** **'**

We begin our story with young Naruto, today is his birthday, his seventh to be exact. You would expect a young boy to be happy on his birthday, but he was far from it.

"Jiji... I know that your busy being the Hokage and all" Naruto whispered

"But I just really wanted you to make it to my birthday this year."

Sitting atop his bed leaning against his wall, Naruto found himself sad. He had seen the other children have big celebrations on their birthdays but never on his. On a happier day Naruto might have thought of the Kyuubi festival going on outside as a celebration for him, but he knew it wasn't. The year prior he had tried to go out on his birthday, and it did not end well. If Their hadn't been an anbu in the  
area when he got cornered in that alley. He didn't want to think about it. Naruto was cut from his musing when a brick burst through his window narrowly missing his head. Naruto looked out the window to make out a figure. He recognized that man.

' _That's the guy that threw me out of his store yesterday.._ ' he thought.

Naruto was used to this kind of treatment, but this time it struck a cord.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!** " Naruto yelled in frustration

 **"WHY, WHY, WHY WHY WHY!WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME, WHY CAN'T THEY JUST LEAVE ME ALONE"** unbeknownst to Naruto, his eyes began flashing red.

" **WHY DO THey** , hate me so much..." Tears began streaming down the young boy's cheeks.

Naruto sobbed for a bit then wiped the tears from his eyes, not one to cry for long.

"Fine if that's the way that they wanna play it" Naruto walked over and picked up the brick from the floor

"Then let's play!"  
 **-**  
 **-**  
 **THE SHOPPING DISTRICT**

' _Everybody is distracted from the festival, there's nobody here_ ' Naruto surmised.

Our young Jinchuuriki is currently standing in front of the shopkeepers store.

" _Take this you stupid jerk!_ " He stated as he threw the brick through the front window.

The glass shattered as expected, but then everything was quiet, no alarm.

' _Huh_ ' thought Naruto

' _That was kind of uhm, whats that word that jiji always say's? Anticlimactic? I don't know why, but I thought something more would have happened... wait a minute! Since no one is here, and the windows broken I could go in and get those kunai I was trying to buy... but Jiji told me stealing was wrong..._ ' Naruto furiously shook his head.

' _NO!, this guy deserves it, I'm sorry Jiji_ '

It was with this thought that naruto entered the store, quickly spotting a practice  
set of kunai and shuriken

' _Alright now I can practice and throw these things just like Jiji, he'll have to make me a ninja then, and then people like this guy will stop disrespecting me!_ ' Naruto thought

Naruto was on his way out of the store when he saw a pedestal at the very back with a plaque on front, he couldn't be sure, but for some reason he just felt like he had to go check it out, so he walked over to it and on further inspection realized it was just a book.

' _Pft whatever I don't care_ ' Naruto thought.

He turned and began to leave, but he still couldn't get the book out of mind so he turned back around, and began reading the plaque.

 **GENUINE UZUMAKI HEIRLOOM NOT MUCH IS KNOWN ABOUT THE UZUMAKI, BUT WHAT IS KNOW IS THAT THEY WERE EXCELLENT SEALERS, AND HAD SOME SORT OF TIE TO THE SENJU CLAN. IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN PURCHASING THIS ARTIFACT PLEASE CONTACT ME AT THE FRONT COUNTER SO THAT WE MAY DISCUSS A PRICE.**

' _No way..._ ' Naruto pondered

' _It has my name on it.. could it be my families?_ '

Naruto couldn't believe it, he had no family, that's what he was told. He was found on the night of the kyuubi attack at jiji's doorstep, with a bracelet stating Naruto Uzumaki.

' _If I really had a family..._ ' That was all the conviction Naruto needed.

He ripped open the bag of blunted kunai and shuriken, took a kunai and put the rest in a pouch on his leg. He took a deep breath and swung down with it as hard as he could. Immediately alarms started sounding, Naruto could barely think.

' ** _I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!_** ' with that thought Naruto grabbed the book, hopped out the window and ran into an alleyway nearby.

Already he could hear people approaching, he ducked behind a dumpster and glanced around to see who was there. From his perch he could see two masked ninja standing in front of the store. He couldn't hear what they were saying, since the alarm was still going off but it looked like they were  
about to split up, presumably to look for him.

' _I have to get out of here_ ' he thought

' _But where do I go?_ ' searching the alleyway left him with only one option.

' _awe man, not the sewer..._ '

Even though it didn't sound like a good idea, it was his only option, so with as much strength as a 7 year old could muster he moved the solid door to the manhole and began to climb down, sliding the door back in place.

 **So I hope if anyone read this that they enjoyed it, and know that I will not be posting chapter 2 until this chapter gets 5 reviews. If I don't get at least that many then I won't really think my story is all good, so I will begin writing again in preparation for if I get 5 reviews. Take care until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Thanks for the input on whether or not this story had any potential per-say. I wasn't sure if anybody would like the story but with this new information I will be sure to write much more often now, and I will no longer hold chapters hostage now that I know that at least some people are interested in the story.**

 **Cnerriza: The family heirloom is the book, what's inside I hope to portray it to you shortly.**

 **Chris009: Hopefully you'll find out.**

 **Naruto Sakura Uzumaki: Thank you!**

 **Royiah: Sometimes cliche's are good I like to think, and again I'm sorry if I offended you by holding this chapter, I am not going to do that anymore, I just wanted to get a feel for the general response of the readers. In my eyes if the first chapter was any good a measly 5 reviews is nothing, and it turns out my expectations were exceeded with the speed I received the reviews, I won't have any trouble discerning whether or not people are enjoying the story or not.**

 **Earendil18: I hope I live up to your expectations.**

 **Thanks and enjoy chapter 2!**

The anbu in the weasel mask walked towards the shattered window analyzing the situation.

' _Hmmm, broken window, so it was a break in... glass was shattered from below mid point, so the perpetrator was weak, short, or both._ ' He pondered

"Go turn off the alarm." The anbu told his partner.

The nondescript anbu went through the window and disappeared into the back of the store.

' _Whats that?_ ' He thought as he walked towards the window, bending down to pick up a piece of fabric.

' _It's... orange_ ' he slipped the cloth into his kunai pouch just as his partner exited the building.

"Sir, the only thing that seems to have been taken was a supposed Uzumaki artifact" She stated in a monotone.

' _Well that explains why the orange fabric_ ' Weasel thought

"You stay here, make sure the place stays secure until the owner gets home." Weasel said.

"I will go report to the hokage"

Before his partner could argue weasel disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

"Report?" The aged man behind the desk asked face shrouded in shadow.

"Sir, the alarm in C district seems to have been sounded by a burglar, and officially there are no suspects." Weasel reported

"Unofficially?" The man responded.

"I may have found evidence as to who the thief was." Weasel said as he took out and laid down the piece of orange fabric onto the Hokage's desk.

"I see..." The hokage stated as he leaned forward and his aged face was illuminated by the moonlight outside.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Itachi, and only my attention." He said firmly

"Yes, sir" The now revealed Itachi stated.

"What was stolen?" The Sandaime sighed out, exasperated.  
"A supposed heirloom of the Uzumaki, sir" Was his reply.

"Thank you again, we won't have to take security off of the festival to go and watch the shopping district more thoroughly, and what of that other matter I told you to look into?"

"There is no other way, war is inevitable if something is not done soon." Itachi stated somberly.

"I wish it weren't true, but you know what needs to be done, do it tonight. Most of the villages defenses are focused towards the east side of the village, while the west side is where your target is, Danzo has promised that your brother has been placed under a genjutsu to hold him up until you are finished."

"Thank you sir, it has been an honor." Itachi replied, and then he was gone.

"I'm too old for this shit..." The hokage sighed as he sat back in his chair to finish up some paperwork.

' _On to lighter terms, how to deal with Naruto..._ '

* * *

 **I know its short, but I have a really bad headache, me and my friend have been playing Borderlands 2 all weekend to try and get the game to 100 percent completed, and that wasn't the best idea, but oh well. Anyway I decided to keep Sasuke out of that whole family fiasco because it doesn't make sense to me as to why Itachi caring and loving brother would want sasuke to kill him, Yeah I know it was so that he could be punished for his sin, but I don't see him as the type to drag sasuke into it. Anyway hope you enjoyed, and although I will no longer hold chapters I hope that some of you will still review, even if its just to tell me that you liked/disliked the story. It will boost my confidence considerably, and if your one of the real reviewers that are critiquing my writing thank you for helping me to improve my writing and I hope that you will continue to help me, god knows I need a lot of it. Till next time.**


End file.
